


Ex Sightings

by mtjester



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtjester/pseuds/mtjester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave takes John to a party to forget his ex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex Sightings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a request sent to my tumblr askbox.

You like parties when you know enough people to feel relevant, but frat parties aren’t really your thing. You don’t think Dave’s impressed, either, but he’s still sticking to his excuse. He wants to help you “forget about your ex.” You appreciate the effort, but if he really wanted to help you forget, he could have taken you to a movie or something. You’ve been in college for two years and you’ve never felt the desire to go to a frat party. As you watch a big dude attempt his second keg stand, you remember why.

"John, how are you supposed to go crazy when you’re over here being a textbook example of an awkward wallflower?" Dave asks, appearing with some drinks. He stares at the asshole making himself into a beer piñata as he hands you a cup. You raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, okay. I’ll go next," you say, gesturing to the keg.

"Hey, dude, don’t knock it until you try it. You could be the king of keg stands. So good these sweaty douchebags adopt you into their homoerotic brotherhood as a ninja alpha male, a lean beer marauder of the night."

"Dave, this is way too strong," you say as you choke down a sip of your drink. "Who taught you how to mix alcohol?"

"Rose."

"Oh. Wait, hey, why didn’t we bring Rose?"

"Do we always have to bring Rose and Jade? C’mon, dude, this place is a sketchy testosterone dump built on the fragile masculinity of sport bros. Rose and Jade would spank all these grown men to disillusioned tears. The party would be over in a hour."

"Yeah, you’re right."

A gleeful roar of cheers interrupts your conversation, and you both turn your attention to the crowd in the center of the room. You freeze. You recognize the person standing at the keg.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Dave says beneath his breath as Vriska chugs an impossible amount of beer. You gape at her. To your dismay, her eyes slide to yours.

You turn and grab Dave’s face. “Dave, you have to make out with me right now,” you say, pressing your eyes against his shades to see beyond them. Before he can respond, you press your lips to his in a dramatic Hollywood-worthy kiss, running one of your hands through his silky hair and sliding the other down to the small of his back. His arms latch around you, but you can’t tell if he’s holding on from shock or if he’s trying to play along.

You glance over at Vriska. She watches for a moment with one eyebrow cocked, and you increase the ferocity of the kiss, hoping to convey “madly in love” to her. She smirks and finally look away. For good measure, you nip at Dave’s lip and run your tongue over the sensitive skin before pulling away, almost panting with the adrenaline of the situation. To your surprise, Dave’s face is bright red.

"Dude," he says, reaching up to adjust his shades. You mirror his movement with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, it’s the only thing I could think to do."

He’s uncharacteristically speechless for a microsecond, still bright red. He shrugs. “It’s cool,” he finally says. “But hey, since Vriska’s here, how about we split. Make like bananas and dive into some ice cream or some shit. …And by ice cream, I mean a movie theater or something.”

You grin. “Sure!” you say, and, pulling a face, you chug that booze left in your cup. He watches you with an impressed sort of uncertainty.

"I’ll drive," he says, setting his cup down. He gestures for you to follow him out of the house, and, with a mischievous smirk, you grab his hand so he can guide you out.


End file.
